


ellipsism

by YoshinaVanatala



Series: #WORDS [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female!Hinata, Out of Character, Pilots, Riddles, Romantic Fluff, Vows
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/YoshinaVanatala
Summary: Awalnya Hinata hanya menertawakan Kageyama si pelantun tebakan yang ingin mengabulkan mimpinya yang tak terwujud itu.





	ellipsism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev/gifts).



> Semua karakter **Haikyuu** di sini merupakan milik **Haruichi Furudate**. Terinspirasi dari **Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari** ciptaan **Team Kamiuta**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> **WARNING** : _Setting_ tidak jelas karena kekurangan media referensi. /apa
> 
>  _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_
> 
> **happy reading.**

> ##  **ellipsism**
> 
> ###  _(n) a sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out._

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

Pertama kali gadis itu mengenalnya adalah ketika senjakala sedang menari-nari. 

Dia sendirian pada saat itu. Banyak anak-anak di sana, bermain riang-gembira menikmati masa muda mereka. Dia tersenyum, sadar betapa peliknya dunia berubah ketika seseorang telah beranjak dewasa. Tapi pada dasarnya, di tengah keramaian yang santai, dia sendirian. 

Hinata sejak dulu ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Dia tidak peduli jika profesi itu lebih identik dengan laki-laki, karena pekerjaannya yang sangat beresiko dan bisa membahayakan banyak jiwa jika tidak mendalami ilmunya secara tepat. Hinata tidak peduli, dia hanya senang... ketika dia bisa berada di atas udara. Ribuan kaki dari tanah dan menikmati betapa luas dunia ini sesungguhnya. 

Tapi orang tuanya mengatakan, Hinata lebih baik menjadi perawat. 

Blah. Bukannya Hinata membenci pekerjaan itu. Tapi apalah senangnya bekerja dan terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan di mana kau hanya bisa keluar dari sana pada saat jam istirahat dan jam pulang? 

Biasanya ketika permasalahan ini mulai disinggung, dia akan melarikan diri ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ada dia sendiri dan mimpi pilotnya. Dan baru akan pulang kalau ada yang mencarinya. 

“Benda apa yang isinya selalu kepala manusia?” 

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh. Ada seorang pemuda berdiri di samping bangku taman, tempatnya duduk. 

“Uh?”  
“Aku sedang berbicara denganmu.” 

“O-oh?” Hinata kebingungan dan hanya bisa beberapa kali berkedip memperhatikan pemuda itu kemudian seenaknya duduk di ruang kosong sebelahnya. Lalu dia terpikir dia harus menjawab pemuda itu sesegera mungkin, “Uhm... rambut?” 

“Topi!” 

Hinata ternganga sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia tertawa kecil. Meskipun agak dipaksakan demi menghargai usaha pemuda ini dalam menghiburnya. 

“Kau tidak serius tertawa.”  
“A-apa?”  
“Ayolah. Aku sudah susah payah berusaha membuat tebakan. Kau harus benar-benar tertawa.”  
“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat yang lain?”  
“Hm. Baiklah. Gua apa yang selalu membingungkan?”  
“Err... gua apa ya?”  
“Gua nggak tau!”  
“Hei, kau menyindirku ya?!”  
“Hahaha. Kau seharusnya tertawa.” 

“Itu bahkan tidak lucu.” Hinata memutar matanya, lalu menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Suasana sudah mulai sunyi, karena sebentar lagi akan malam. 

“Aku selalu melihatmu di sini.” Pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan mereka lagi, sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang sedang mereka duduki. “Dan kau selalu memasang wajah seperti ini.” Lalu dia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.” Jadi aku selalu berusaha mencoba mendekatimu—mungkin aku bisa mengubah ekspresi itu menjadi ekspresi lainnya.” 

Hinata memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang membentuk ekspresi mengambek. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kalau wajahnya setelah berdebat dengan orang tuanya akan terlihat seperti itu oleh orang lain. 

Kali ini, Hinata tertawa kecil. 

“Hei, kau tertawa.”  
“Soalnya wajahmu lucu sekali.” 

“Benarkah?” Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menyeringai. Matanya menatap ke arah atas kanannya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, “Nah, jam apa yang bisa menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang lain?” 

“Jam... jambret?”  
“Kurasa itu benar, tapi jawabannya bukan itu.”  
“Lalu apa?”  
“Jambak-jambakan!” 

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil membuat Hinata tertawa karena tebakannya. 

“Itu baru lucu!” 

Pemuda asing itu tidak menjawab melainkan tersenyum tipis. 

“Jadi, apa kau mau bercerita apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi?” Pemuda itu kembali berucap saat melihat ekspresi suram di wajah Hinata lagi. “Atau setidaknya, biarkan aku tahu siapa namamu.” 

“N-namaku Hinata.” 

“Hinata ya....” Pemuda itu menampakkan senyum tulus. “Namaku Tobio Kageyama. Aku tahu ini terdengar memalukan, tapi aku selalu ingin mengenalmu.” 

“Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, ‘kan?” 

Mereka meneruskan perbincangan mereka itu hingga malam hari tiba, dan ibu Hinata datang untuk menjemput putri tunggalnya itu. 

“Apa besok aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?”  
“Bisa. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini.” 

Hinata terkikik. Lalu pulang bersama ibunya. 

“Itu tadi siapa, Hinata-chan?”  
“Teman baruku! Dia senang membuat tebak-tebakkan!” 

Hampir setiap hari Hinata bertemu dengan Kageyama di taman itu. Dia tahu dia punya teman dekat juga di sekolah, tapi rasanya dia tidak seakrab itu dengan Kageyama sekarang. Pemuda itu... punya caranya sendiri dalam menghibur Hinata. 

Kageyama juga sering memancing Hinata untuk menceritakan masalah yang selalu dipendamnya ketika melarikan diri ke taman. Tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Hingga tidak terasa, sudah hampir berbulan-bulan mereka berteman. Hanya bermodalkan tebak-tebakan, canda-tawa, bangku taman, dan sore hari yang cerah. 

Dan mungkin hari ini, gadis itu akan berubah pikiran. 

“Dia yang diiris, malah kita yang menangis. Apa itu?” 

“Bawang merah!” Hinata kemudian tertawa nyaring saat melihat ekspresi bingung Kageyama. 

“Kau bahkan tidak terlihat memikirkan jawabannya!” Suara Kageyama terdengar takjub. Hinata hanya tersenyum bangga. 

“Hehehe, itu tebak-tebakan yang gampang, tahu!” 

Kageyama tersenyum tipis. “Jadi, kau sudah mau bercerita?” 

Hinata pun terdiam. Dipandanginya obsidian hitam yang berkilat di dalam mata Kageyama. Dia selalu menyukainya ketika menatap mata pemuda itu. 

“Kau... keras kepala sekali.” 

Kageyama tidak menjawab melainkan balas menatap gadis itu dengan lekat. Hinata pun salah tingkah, tapi berusaha tidak menanggapinya. 

“Aku ingin menjadi pilot.” 

“Wha?” Kageyama terlihat kebingungan sebentar, tapi akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri. “Benarkah?” 

“Tapi orang tuaku lebih senang aku jadi perawat. Mereka tidak ingin aku menjadi pilot.” 

“Menurutku menjadi pilot itu hebat.” 

“Benar, ‘kan?!” Emosi Hinata pecah, lebih tepatnya karena dia mulai terpikir akan semua perdebatan yang pernah dia alami selama ini. “A-aku ingin menjadi pilot! Aku tidak peduli mereka ingin berkata apa!” 

“Tapi aku rasa, menjadi perawat pun bagus juga. Karena mungkin mereka lebih senang kalau kau memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih santai.” 

“Kageyama-kun! Kau membela siapa sih?! A-aku tidak mau menjadi perawat!” Hinata terengah-engah, lalu menunduk. “Aku lebih senang menjadi pilot. Kau tahu? Aku senang membayangkan, betapa menyenangkannya jika aku bisa terbang ke angkasa. Merasa seperti bebas, berpetualang tanpa batas... menikmati anugerah Tuhan.” 

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, menatap jernihnya langit sembari membayangkan perkataannya. Pepohonan berayun, angin menari-nari. Menerbangkan helaian rambut jingga milik Hinata dengan lembut. Kageyama pun terkesima. 

Dia tahu, sejak pertama kali melihat senyum Hinata, Kageyama telah jatuh cinta. 

“Tapi menjadi perawat itu juga menikmati anugerah Tuhan loh.” 

“Aku tahu itu.” Hinata cemberut. “Hanya saja aku lebih senang kalau aku tidak terjebak dalam satu ruangan.” 

“Kau fobia?” 

“Bukaaan! Hanya saja....” Hinata menghela napas. “Kau tidak akan paham.” 

“Menjadi perawat itu bukannya itu berarti kau bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain?” 

Hinata memberi satu tatapan intens pada Kageyama. 

“Iya, ‘kan? Kau bisa terhubung dengan orang lain. Kau bisa membagi kebahagiaanmu dengan mereka. Kau tidak harus selalu bekerja dan bekerja kalau kau hanya perawat biasa. Yah, setidaknya itu adalah apa yang pernah kudengar dari orang.” “Tapi... aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pekerjaan pilot. Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan rasanya aku mengikuti akademi pelatihan pilot.” 

Kageyama menatap Hinata sejenak. 

“Hinata.”  
“Ya?”  
“Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan menggantikan mimpimu itu?” 

Hinata terpana. 

“A-apa maksudmu?” 

“Kalau kau tidak diperbolehkan menjadi pilot, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang... menggantikanmu?” Kageyama menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “A-aku tahu ini terkesan tiba-tiba dan tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin... membantumu.” 

“K-kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu, Kageyama-kun.”  
“Aku tahu, tapi... aku peduli padamu, Hinata.” 

Hinata merasa jantungnya mulai menunjukkan aktivitas yang lebih daripada biasanya. 

“Aku malah iri denganmu. Kau punya mimpi, tapi mimpimu dihalang-halangi oleh orang lain. Sedangkan aku sendiri yang dibebaskan memilih mimpi malah tidak tahu mau jadi apa.”  
“A-aku ingin menjadi sepertimu!”  
“Benar, ‘kan? Kita iri terhadap satu sama lain!” 

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama tertawa. 

“Apa karena kau tidak punya cita-cita, jadinya mau mengambil mimpiku?”  
“Bisa dibilang seperti itu.”  
“Hei, jawabannya yang jelas dong! Kalau pilot menjawab seperti itu, kau bisa membahayakan keselamatan penumpang pesawatmu.” 

Kageyama tidak tahu apakah dia bisa yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi mungkin dia tidak sadar, Hinata telah membalas perasaannya. Hampir di saat bersamaan. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di bangku taman itu. Membicarakan langit sore dan tebak-tebakan yang Kageyama lontarkan. 

“Jam apa yang suka dimakan?”  
“Jam... jamur?”  
“Pfftt... kau suka makan jamur?”  
“Papaku suka memakannya.”  
“Baiklah. Jawaban yang benar adalah, jambu.”  
“Apa itu buah kesukaanmu?”  
“Hahaha, bukan. Tapi kalau ada bendanya, akan kumakan.” 

Langit malam pun menutup senjakala yang lelah menggantung di angkasa. Saatnya Kageyama mengantar Hinata pulang. 

“Hinata.”  
“Apa?”  
“Aku sudah memutuskan. Setelah aku lulus SMA tahun ini, aku ingin mendaftar di sekolah penerbangan.”  
“Kau sungguh mau menjadi pilot untukku?” 

Kageyama mengangguk. Hinata pun memberikan sebuah senyum lebar—dan juga sebuah pelukan hangat untuk pemuda itu. 

“H-Hinata?”  
“Hihihi, aku suka kamu, Kageyama-kun! Terima kasih sudah mau mewujudkan mimpiku untukku!” 

Kageyama tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. 

“Hinata. Aku tahu ini sangat gila dan aku akan maklum kalau kau keberatan, tapi aku berpikir... kalau aku bisa menjadi pilot untukmu, apakah aku boleh menikahimu?” 

Hinata ternganga mendengar ungkapan Kageyama barusan. 

“Kau... kita bahkan tidak pacaran!” Hinata tertawa nyaring. “Yah, setidaknya belum, mungkin.”  
“Kalau kau lebih senang kita pacaran dulu, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi... apa kau keberatan?”  
“Hahaha, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau sanggup?!” 

Kageyama pun melempar seringai. 

“Aku sanggup kok. Saat hari itu tiba, aku akan membawamu terbang bersamaku. Hinata.” 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

Hinata tahu Kageyama adalah orang yang keras kepala. Meskipun mereka baru mengenal selama satu tahun ini, dia yakin akan hal itu. 

Empat tahun setelahnya, Hinata sekeluarga akan berangkat berlibur ke Hokkaido. 

Setibanya di bandara Hokkaido, Kageyama meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya sebentar. Sudah lama sejak Kageyama bersekolah di akademi penerbangan, dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi. Jadi Hinata cukup terkejut saat akhirnya dia berhasil berkomunikasi kembali dengan Kageyama. 

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata belum juga mendapati keberadaan Kageyama. Dia menelepon pemuda itu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Untung saja Hinata sudah menyuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi duluan ke rumah keluarga mereka, jadi tidak akan ada yang sibuk mendesaknya untuk pulang. 

“Apa kehebatan hujan?” 

Hinata terpaku. Suara ini.... 

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang amat dirindukannya. 

Seringai itu mendebarkannya. 

“Panas setahun, dihapus hujan sehari,” laki-laki itu menjawab pelan. Ya, Tobio Kageyama yang sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir satu jam. 

Hinata pun memeluk Kageyama dengan erat. 

“Kau lama sekali!”  
“Maaf! Biasalah, masalah ini dan itu.” 

Hinata tersenyum lebar. “Lama tidak bertemu, Kageyama-kun.” 

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?”  
“Aku baik-baik saja! Kageyama-kun sendiri?” 

“Iya. Sama.” Kageyama menatap Hinata lurus. “Hinata, kau tahu? Banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.” 

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia jadi terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu Kageyama yang terpisah darinya selama empat tahun. Rasanya... dia ingin menangis. 

“Hinata, kau menangis?”  
“Tidak! Aku tidak menangis! Aku cuma—”  
“Baiklah. Simpan dulu air matamu. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini pantas kulakukan, tapi... aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu.”  
“Wha—kenapa?”  
“Kau ingat, tidak? Dengan ucapanku dulu? Tentang bagaimana kalau aku bisa menjadi pilot untukmu, aku boleh—”  
“W-wah, wah! A-aku ingat, Kageyama-kun! Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Aku malu sendiri mendengarnya darimu!” 

Kageyama tersenyum puas bisa memenuhi wajah manis itu dengan rona merah. 

“Jadi bagaimana? Aku boleh bertemu dengan orang tuamu?”  
“H-hum... boleh sih, tapi kami di sini sedang berada di rumah saudara kami. Jadi silakan datang selama kami di sini kalau kau mau diperhatikan lebih banyak orang.”  
“Mungkin nanti saja.”  
“Hahaha, wajahmu sekarang lucu sekali, Kageyama-kun!”  
“Hah. Sudahlah, Hinata.” 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

Awalnya Hinata hanya menertawakan Kageyama si pelantun tebakan yang ingin mengabulkan mimpinya yang tak terwujud itu. 

Tapi sekarang dia tahu. Takdir menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang salah satunya telah dibuktikan oleh Kageyama, sang pelantun tebakan yang kini telah mewujudkan mimpinya tersebut. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

#####  **END.**

* * *

.  
. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Spesial untuk kamu yang selama ini sudah baiiikkk banget sama saya karena ngasih hadiah macam-macam tapi saya cuma bisa ngasih fanfic aneh ini, **Dev**. Maaf jika mengecewakan! _
> 
> Maaf... plotnya pasti terkesan terburu-buru banget. :v Ini cuma dikerjain selama dua jam masalahnya, dan ketika sudah menutup cerita dengan kata END... saya malas ngedit lagi dari awal. /dibuang
> 
> (Btw. MAAF KADONYA LAMA, DEV. Ini aja ganti tema terus gara-gara gak ada ide. Tapi... semoga menghibur aja dah. Maaf namamu jadi Dev di sana. www)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
